According to you
by thegreatgabri
Summary: This is a "love" story about Kitty and Kurt (Kurrty) from Xmen, with a little Lance and Kitty (lancitty) in the beginning. There is some hurt, some stupidity and some love. Sorry not a very good summary, but it's a cute story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: According to Kurt

Kurt Wagner was preparing himself to teleport into his best friend's room. That best friend being Kitty Anne Pryde. He knew today was going to be a great day. He didn't know what they were going to be doing but anything with Kitty is great.

The blue fur covering his body stood on end with all the excitement. So off he when leaving only a small cloud of smoke, the smell of brimstone and sulfur, and a *bamf*

And then all those reappeared in Kitty's room.

"Knock Knock!" The elf exclaimed happily. His arms closed in a "X" half expecting Kitty to be ready to jump into his arms and they would teleport away!

But to his surprise he was staring at his friend sitting on her bed, in her pajamas hunching over with shaking shoulder facing away from the blue boy.

His extreme smile that could usually light up any room dropped to a frown as Kitty's roommate Rogue shot up from her own bed on the other side of the room.

"Finally!" She sounded relived. "Sorry Kurt but Ah just can't take 'ny morah of thahat gurls cryin!" Her Mississippi accent ranging.

"Vell vhat I am suppose to do?" He whispered to his "sister" as she made a break for the door.

"Ah don't know thahat's why ah'm leavin' her wit you!" She paused before leaving. "Now if ya'll whill exuse meh ah'm gonna find meh a certain Remy!" She exclaimed with glee running into the hallway down to Gambit and Pyro's room.

"Um. Keety?" The German boy asked his friend.

"Uh? Oh. Um like hey Kurt." She sniffled a response. "I don't really know if I'm like up to anything like right n.." She stopped when Kurt somersaulted across her bed to sit next to her. Their faces only inches apart, they shared the same breath. Kitty quickly turned away as she felt the burning red blush creep up her cheeks and began fiddling with her hair that was wrapped up in a loose ponytail. Kurt had also been embarrassed slight about what had just happened and could feel his cheeks turning purple but he was having such a hard time looking away from Kitty. But he slowly began starring at the floor.

They sat there for a few moments in silence. 'At least she stopped crying.' He thought to himself.

After a few more moments in silence Kurt got bored and decided to ask Kitty what was wrong and try to make her feel better.

"Katzchen?" he asked in a calming voice

She jumped at her favorite nickname and looked back toward Kurt with one finger trapped in her ratty hair from rolling around on her bed crying. "Hmm?" She asked half distracted, trying to pull her finger free.

"Vhat vas ti madder early?" he asked making deep eye contact with her making her pause suddenly and her knotted hair dropped from her pointer finger.

"Oh..I..wa..umm..Lance." She began but was cut off by her eyes pooling slowly with tears and her voice beginning to shake shallowing the deep gaze Kurt had on her until she completely broke it by cupping her face into her hands and hunching back over the bed.

Her voice was shaking and she began hiccupping between breaths but she couldn't cry. She had been crying for hours and right now it felt as if she was out of tears.

Kurt, being her best friend and seeing her in many different emotions picked up on this, took it as a cue. A smile creped on his blue lips as he playfully and gently elbowed her in the ribs.

He saw she noticed what he was doing when she stopped hiccupping but had yet to bring her small hands away from that face he loved. Wither it was covered in make-up, dirty from a mission, or even when it had tears gleaming down its cheeks. And he meant that in the most sincere way.

She still sniffled a bit so Kurt did it again with a bit more force behind it but not enough to do his Kitty any harm. And the sniffles stopped and he could oh-so-slightly see her cheeks move up toward her ears just enough that he predicted it as a smile.

And he was right.

He took this as a small victory and decided to take it one step farther and poked her in the ribs with one of his three fingers. She giggled slightly and fell back on to her bed.

Kurt was a little upset she still had yet to remove her hands. So he wrapped his hands around her forearms and gently began tugging. Kitty knew what he was trying to do and decided to be a bit playful and not move her arms. He kept pulling but she would not give. So Kurt came up with a new plan of attack.

He sat there for a moment to see if she was done and would remove her hands but instead she used one hand to cover her face and the other to reach over slightly to click on Kurt's image intruder. Just to tick him off a little. Then she quickly returned her hand to her face giggling a smidge.

"Hey!" Kurt exclaimed and took his plan into action. He threw his seemingly human leg over Kitty and began to dig his now five fingers into her sides.

She laughed and squirmed for a minute but was persistent. "Hahaha! You're like not gonna get me that easy Kurt!" her hands still over her face. But then a *BAMF* noise and the smell of brimstone was in the air and Kitty could no longer hear Kurt.

She lay there for a second then moved her index and middle finger away from one of her eyes enough to see a pale face with vibrant indigo eyes starring back at her. He was hanging from her light hanging from the ceiling with his tail which he still had even with his intruder on. They locked eyes for a moment her Caribbean blue eyes (well technically eye) looking at his velvet blue eyes even though she secretly wanted his natural golden yellow orbs to be starring at her. A beautiful moment…

Ruined when Kurt shouted "Blah!" grabbing her forearms, flipping down from the light and landed on his side on Kitty's bed. Finally getting her hands off her face. He laughed for a moment at his sleigh trick that he knew he would pay for later. But then stopped as he noticed Kitty still starring at him just like they were seconds before hanging from the light.

And they just lay there again. Loving each other's eyes, and face. Starring. Moving together slowly and slowly till' their faces again only inches apart. Breathing together they move even closer. Only an inch separates their lips. Kurt loving every moment. He whispers "Your so beautiful, incredible!" But then…

Kitty grabs his forearms shouting "Blah!" and rolled around laughing at her own joke. Kurt's heart broke a little inside.

After moments of laughing at herself Kitty sat up happy. "Thanks for like cheering me up Kurt. Sorry I was like so upset about Lance. I should call him" She got out of bed getting her phone from her desk dialing. Kurt sat up on his forearms that where still warm from Kitty's grasp. He began leaving her room crushed. But not letting her see it. "Oh and like," she started as Kurt turned around with a fake smile on his face "you're not bad looking either elf" she winked as she put the phone to her ear.

This sparked up Kurt enough to leave the room happily enough for Kitty but not enough to stop his from planting himself face-first into his pillow as his own tears began forming.


	2. According to Lust

Authors Note: Sorry for the delay in progress, I've been pretty busy and haven't been able to get to this computer. Also I'm sorry for the short chapter...Enjoy!

Kitty was finally out of her slump and she made a date with Lance. She was back to her giggly, bouncy, valley girl self. All thanks to Kurt.

Rogue was done hanging out with Remy for now, mainly because John wouldn't leave them alone, so she decided to go back to her room. When she got there she pressed her ear up against the door trying to hear if Kurt had gotten her to stop crying. When she heard the humming and laughing she entered.

Kitty was humming some pop song, skipping and twirling around the room throwing clothes everywhere. This was how she normally picked out an outfit.

Rogue smiled when she saw what a great job her "little brother" did with Kitty. "So," Rogue started interrupting Kitty's skipping. "ah seeh Kurt did an OK job cherrin you up."

"Huh? Oh yeah like he always helps me when I'm like down. And know I'm like so happy I'm like going out tonight!" She danced around the room finally picking out a dress.

"Whell that's nice! You 'nd Kurt ahlways have such a great tihme togethur." Rogue said cheerfully.

Kitty turned to face her roommate with a surprised look on her face, not only because what she said but know much she seemed to care. Rogue caught on to the caring part and changed her face back to her normal scowling self. "Oh, um like I had plans to do something with like Lance." Kitty said avoiding eye contact and no longer skipping.

"What? But ah thought you 'nd Kurt where suppose to hang out today."

"Well we like hang out all the time. And Lance and I like just got back together. Kurt like totally understands." Kitty said glancing at the clock. "Oh man I like gotta get in the shower or I'm gonna be like way late." She said running out of the room heading for the bathroom.


	3. According to Lance

Authors Note: I guess I should mention, the story kind of turns into a song fic here. To the song "According to You." So this part would make more sense if you know the song.

Kitty had taken a shower, put her dress on, done her hair (still in a pony tail of course, she only took it down for special occasions), her make-up and was sliding her shoes on as she looked at the clock again. "Crap." she thought "Twenty minutes late. Oh well Lance like, loves me enough that it won't matter if I'm like late or not." Or at least she thought he loved her.

She grabbed a bag and began running to the door stopping only for a second to see Rogue, who was sitting in the downstairs living room.

"Hey Rogue! Who you like mind covering for me? I like totally forgot to ask the Professor if it was like OK to go out. So if like anyone needs me tell them I like hurt myself in like a Danger Room session."

"Kitty ah…" Rogue started but got cut off by…

"Will? Great! Thanks like bye!" She said running out the door. Not even paying attention to the sad looking girl sitting on the couch. And Rogue never looks sad. Pissed and grumpy yes, but sad…

When Kitty final reached the restaurant she was out of breath. Running the two miles was rough but she was thankful for the many hours Mr. Logan had made them train. If not she would have been passed out a mile and a half ago.

She quickly tightened her pony tail and whipped the few drops of sweat off her brow before entering the restaurant. She glanced around twice before find Lance sitting a corner closest to the TV. His eyes glued to the screen. She made her way over to him hoping that her beauty would distract him from the TV and his eyes would be locked on her. But hoping wasn't quite enough.

She stood there for a minute waiting, with her hands on her hips, for Lance to acknowledge that she was there. But he never did. So she coughed a little and what did Lance do? Wave his hand saying "Gross. I already live with that germ Toad, I don't need other peoples nasty germs." still staring at the screen.

At that Kitty's brow tightened, her hands feels from her waist slapping her thighs and let out a huff. "Lance!" she said loudly. His eyes only half looking at her. "Oh hey Kitty. When did you get here?" "Um like 5 minutes ago." "Oh so your only," he said pausing only to look down at his watch "45 minutes late?" Kitty breathed angrily holding back the growl crawling up her throat. "Yes Lance. I'm like 45 minutes late. Like my bad." "God could you show up somewhere on time to save your life." He replied rolling his eyes back to the TV.

That time she let the growl out a little while her hands, which were down by her side, had now formed into little balls of anger. "Oh relax Kit-Kat. I was just kidding. Now come on the game is on." Lance said trying to calm her down a smidge. He moved his brown leather jacket he had next to him in the booth so Kitty could sit next to him.

She relaxed her fists and slid into the booth as Lance swung his arm around and turned back to the soccer game. He would have much rather been watching football but the stupid season just wasn't right. But none the less he watched the US play Mexico.

It was a few minutes before anything with the game happened. Kitty didn't really understand soccer, or any sport for that matter, so she just sat there quietly sipping her shake with Lances' arm wrapped around her shoulders.

But final Lance spoke with excitement. Say "Yes final! Go USA!" Kitty perked up a little trying to get herself into the game. "Yea!" she tried "Did they like make a touchdown?!" With that said Lance made a weird face the turned to Kitty "Um. No Kat. A touchdown…a touchdown is football. This is soccer." "Oh! Like OK. Then like where is the pitcher?"

It took Lance a few blinks before he could really do anything. So he put his head in hand, rubbing his temples slowly. "Are you kidding or are you just that stupid?" he asked slowly. "Li…like what are you..." she was cut off with " And you're so damn hard-headed and difficult!" he said raising his head. "Lance like…" "Like like like! Mess in a dress valley girl" he mocked in a high voice. "And God forbid you make a damn choice the first time around!" Tears started forming in her eyes at this point. "I mean it took you 15 minutes to deicide a shake flavor!" Kitty bit her lip holding back the tears as Lance was breathing angrily and heavily for yelling. "Well if this is like how you feel then like goodbye." She stood up quickly not even caring if people saw her phasing through the table. "Oh and like btw." She grabbed her chocolate shake dumping it on Lances head. "I wanted strawberry."


	4. According to Rogue

Authors note: I am so excited with the amount of views this is getting so I decided to post another chapter today! Sorry it's on the short side...Enjoy.

She managed to walk out of the restaurant calmly but she started feeling the tears re-building up about half-way back to the Institute. "No" she thought "wait till you get home." And she held her head high until she reached her and Rouges room.

Then she lost it.

She ran straight through the door eyes already blood-shot and on the verge of overflowing with tears. She ran to her bed changing back into her PJ's that she was in early, not even caring Rouge was sitting on her bed across the room. Then Kitty flopped on her bed, faced down, crying badly. "Whoa." Rogue thought out loud. "Déjà vu."

And it was. This was the exact way Kitty was last time her and Lance split, which was only hours ago. Rouge them preceded to leave her bed placing her book back on the self and walked over to her roommate's bed. She sat down next to Kitty, who was still faced down and said "Ya know Kitty." She said almost sounding sympathetic. Kitty pulled herself up on to her elbows still crying. "What?" Rouge leaned down to her younger friend and whispered "This wouldn't ha happened…IF YOU HA BEEN HERE WIT KURT!" yelling the last part.

Kitty's eyes now filled with tears of anger as she pushed her "friend" of her bed and on to the floor, then stood on her bed and shrieked "GET OUT!" Rouge jumped off the floor and shouted back "This is mah rum too!" So Kitty pounced on Rouge causing them to roll backward until the hit the door. In which Kitty grabbed Rouges hair phasing her through the door. "I said OUT!"

Now with Rouge finally gone Kitty stood there for a moment in silence. Before running back down on her bed crying even more than she had ever cried in her life.

She had no boyfriend. No Rogue, her female best friend. And most important no Kurt, the thing that meant the most to her.

They were all gone.


	5. According to Love

Authors Note: This is the last chapter, so please read and review! Enjoy!

Kitty dragged her legs across the room, still holding herself tight. Her whole body went numb as she feel into Kurts bed. She rolled herself into his blankets taking in the warmth and smell of her best friend. Though when he teleported, he left a nasty brimstone scent, it never really stuck to him. She didn't know how to describe it, but she loved the smell of Kurt. She had been in Kurts bed before, but this time she felt something different.

Normally Kitty would how been crying her eyes out again, but her face felt dry, like she had already cried all the tears her body would allow for the day. So she just laid there, in silence. She must have drifted off to sleep because she jumped slightly when she heard the door to the boys bedroom open then slam.

"Evan! I can't take this anymore!" she heard her best friend shout "After all I have done for her, after all the times I have been there for her, after all the love I have given her!" Kitty jumped at the word "love". "I give her my heart, try to tell her I love her and all she can think about is that dumb Lance!" Kitty could feel him pacing around the room. "Vhat am I suppose to do?! I cannot love someone, who doesn't love me back! Maybe it is time…" The pacing stopped. "to give her up."

Cold silence filled the air. "Vreally Evan? Nothing? No comment? Any ofer time you at least support me! And why are you in my bed?" Kurt asked as he whipped the covers of his bed unveiling a now sitting up, dewy eyed Kitty.

Kurt froze, "Ka, Katzchen?" He began to turn purple as his cheeks blushed, he didn't know how she would react to what he had just said about her, and hoped she knew the last part wasn't true. He silently prayed that the tears from her eyes would not fall; he could not see her cry anymore today.

Kitty slowly changed from her crossed legging sitting, to her hand and knees, the quickly crawled across the bed, lifting herself to just her knees and gently placed her lips on to his. The kiss broke quickly as Kitty sat back, looking for a reaction from Kurt. His faced turned a deep purple, but the regained its natural blue as he leaned forward and kissed her. Then the tears did fall from Kitty's eyes, tears of joy. She was finally with the boy she truly loved, and he was with a girl that truly loved him back.

They stayed in Kurt's room most of the day, kissing, cuddling or just goofing around. It was perfect. Until a poorly timed Evan came in as they were kissing and screamed "Gross!" running out of the room from the laughing, but embarrassed couple. But outside the door he whispered "Finally." As he ran down the hall to tell ever one the happy news.

~Well that's my first story, I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review! I will be sumbitting something new soon. But until then, read on and DFTBA. (Don't forget to be awesome.)

-thegreatgabri


End file.
